


hastile

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [87]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Humiliation, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale has certain interests; gabriel is willing to indulge him
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 33





	hastile

**Author's Note:**

> yeah no idk why i wrote this either

"so precious," gabriel's breath is hot where it licks down the nape of his neck, smooth lips and an earnest tongue making tender declarations upon aziraphale's throat - little love confessions, wrapped tight with red bows. his hands are so big, so soft. warm, heavy palms engulfing the twitchy, leaking cock aziraphale's made just for this occasion. a thumb passes through his slit, rubbing gently, insistent on toying with the sensitive head until aziraphale squirms away from him. wiggling his hips, aziraphale can feel the firm erection tenting gabriel's trousers, pressing into his backside.

"y-you can take me, if you'd like, sir." aziraphale stammers, gasping as gabriel clutches at his base, fondling the pink scrotum just below with thick, agile fingers. precum dribbles down his shaft, pearling in clear rivulets at the tip of his cock. gabriel moves back to tormenting the red, flushed flesh there. capturing the whole of aziraphale's cock in one hand, minimal effort required.

"no," gabriel says, sounding almost bored, exhausted of his entertainment. "no, i think i'd much rather keep you like this. get you off just by playing with your pathetic little cock."

aziraphale whimpers, shame blooming in his cheeks. "again," he pleads, the consonants faint and brittle, breaking on his tongue. like fine china, pure white porcelain, he's a doll made to be littered with cracks and bruises, a butcher's favorite lamb. 

gabriel smiles, leaning in to nip at the trembling jawline he treasures so dearly. "again? you want me to hurt you again? _humiliate_ you?"

aziraphale sobs with the first squeeze gabriel offers him, his fingers a rigid lock around chubby, forgiving width. more precum spills down the sides, as if it were being pumped out of him. when gabriel starts jerking his hand once more, there's nothing but soft, sweet relief for aziraphale to curl into. leaning back in gabriel's lap, and letting his breathing slow, his eyes roll shut.

"feels so good," he sighs, lost to a syrupy, nectar-golden pleasure that relaxes him completely. "so hot, gabriel - "

"look at you, how wet you're getting." gabriel gathers the slick at his head, spreading it freely. "might as well have made yourself a cunt for me to fuck. instead of _this._ " 

he cups aziraphale's balls, and squeezes fiercely, hard enough to have him flinching, letting out the most adorable little _'ouch!'_

"so small, fits in my hand just right." gabriel coos, returning to his previous gentle pace. "it's cute, how much you like it when i'm mean to you."

aziraphale sniffles, wiping his big, watery eyes, and starting to thrust up in time with gabriel's stroking. 

"you're a good boy, aziraphale." gabriel twists at the swollen head, making aziraphale shudder. "you can cum now, i won't stop you, nothing to be afraid of."

aziraphale groans, cock throbbing with wet bursts of spend. his hips buck sporadically, chasing after gabriel's touch, seeking him out until he can't bear it any longer.

tracing his tongue over the flat of his palm, gabriel grins knowingly, lapping up what's left of aziraphale's cum. "tastes sweet, just like you."

and as much as aziraphale has to doubt that statement, he can't deny the blush that flowers in carnation pink shades across his face, utterly flattered.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @enricks


End file.
